Head Above Water
by LostinWanderlust
Summary: "I feel like I will drown in you if I am not careful. But then again I might not mind" Pureblood!Hermione AU Hermione has an accident as a child leaving her with no memory and gets taken in by the Malfoys. Going through Hogwarts and facing the rise of Voldemort will be easier with a loyal brother and friends but is their ambition too much?
1. Chapter 1

June 26th, 1984

Narcissa Malfoy was gliding down Diagon Alley, thinking of the new dress robes she was planning on buying for the ball she was hosting next week. She'd observed that people were slowly getting back to normal after the war that had been waged and lost not but four years ago. People didn't give her dirty looks, as they should, and smiles seemed to favor their faces. While she mused on the robes, she noticed a small girl, no more than four, with riotous curls framing her face wandering around without any supervision.

Awful parenting, she thought to herself. Parents are doubtless half-bloods with no respects for manners and family. She watched a bit more, but no one seemed to glance at the child much less know the child. Since the war and having her dear Draco she knew that children were the priority that needed protection more than anyone. Decision made, she bent to eye level with the girl child and took note of the wonder and intelligence that shone in the small girl's eyes.

"Where are your parents, child?" she asked with a firm but warm voice.

"I don't know. Do you know who my mum and dad are?" The girl asked with confusion and a little bit of anxiety. "I saw this shop that no one else seemed to see, so I followed the first person to go through, and here I am but I don't know where I am. I don't know who I am," she ended in a scared whisper. Looking up at Narcissa, like she was an angel, with her pretty almost white hair and beautiful robes, it was a wonder if the girl thought she'd stepped into heaven.

Narcissa wasn't sure what to do with the child, but she looked so scared and helpless that she rose, held out her hand and commanded, "Come, child, we will find your parents. We'll try the Ministry and St. Mungo's and see if they are there."

As she looked closer at the girl, taking hold of her small hand, Narcissa spots some shallow scratches on her cheeks and odd muggle clothing the girl wore. The clothing itself was dirty but not in an uncared for, filing away the information, she led the way towards the fireplaces and said, "First we are going to get my husband. He can help at the Ministry."

The little girl had seen people going into the fireplaces and whooshing away and tried to remember if the was normal but this lady, the first person to come up and talk kindly to her, was heading there, and she felt safe enough to follow and not ask questions. She closed her eyes and squeezed against her as she heard her call out "Malfoy Manor." When she opened her eyes, she saw a beautiful room with tall ceilings and a soft looking rug.

Narcissa called out for Mitzy, and she appeared with a crack.

"Yes, Mistress?" the elf squeaked.

"Where is Lucius? I need to speak to him now."

"Master is in his study with Young Master Draco," the elf replied.

"Come dearling, we'll find my husband and get you figured out," Narcissa told the girl gently leading her through the manor towards Lucius. "Lucius, darling, I found this poor child wandering alone in Diagon Alley and completely without a clue where or who she is," she said opening the study door and finding a tall man with equally brilliant and perfectly styled blonde hair at a desk writing and a small child imitating him at a smaller desk.

Lucius looked up at the voice of his wife and saw a small child following her into the study. The girl looked to be about his son's age and looking around with wonder, but there was a gleam in her eye that wasn't quite calculating but definitely more than just casual observance. "Narcissa, dear, this child is wearing such queer, almost muggle clothing, and is dirty. Why bring her here?" he drawled. "Did you ask the people around her who she was?"

"I will not talk to those beneath me, they looked like they couldn't hold a conversation better than a goblin," she snarked at the affront that she did something dotty taking care of a child. "Dearling, it will be fine, we shall figure this out, and Mr. Malfoy will help us," she assured the small girl with a smile.

"Mr. Malfoy," the girl had a clipped but clear voice that sounded like clinking crystal that made Lucius look at her. "I just want to find my mum and dad. I know I must have them. I don't remember their names or what they look like. I don't remember much. Please help." She didn't cry and even though it was evident she was frightened, she looked straight at him the whole time. He found himself warming to her and finding respect for her strength and poise.

"Come here, child," he commanded. He knelt before her and pulled out a stick she looked at warily. "I am not going to harm you; I just need to cast a spell that will let me look into your memories. I will be gentle, but you will feel something funny in your brain for a bit, ok?"

She nodded wanting to find out any answers and didn't know how a stick was going help, but she was willing to trust this man.

"Legilimens."

Lucius expected to be swarmed by memories and emotions but only felt her worry and curiosity and saw nothing at first. He pressed a little harder and started getting pieces of memories that seemed torn.

A flash of light. A scream. "Hermione!" a woman screamed, fear evident in her voice.

Hermione, the girl it seems, opening her eyes and seeing people milling around and remembering nothing. Her walking around observing people to see if she recognized anyone. Seeing everyone looking at shops but taking no notice of the weird building. Finally, a man, heading right towards it, deciding to follow them. Wandering around Diagon Alley in awe until Narcissa comes up to her.

Lucius pulls out of her head and looks up at Narcissa. "I think she should play with Draco while we discuss a few things." His tone brooks no argument and Narcissa nods.

The girl rubs her head a bit and then announces, "I think my name is Hermione. I remembered that, right?"

Lucius looks at her for a second, "Yes, dear. I think you are correct. Now Draco, please take Hermione out to your playroom while I talk to your mother."

The little boy who had been silently observing the whole thing rose gracefully and nodded at his father. "Yes, Father. Come, Hermione, I'll show you the playroom." He holds his arm out as his mother showed him and after a second the girl takes it and follows him out of the room.

"Lucius, what did you see?" Narcissa can see the worry and sadness in her husband's face. No one else would probably see it, but she knew him too well. She could feel pity growing and braced herself for the news.

"Cissa, I… I think her parents were killed. I didn't see what spell, it was a flash of light and her mother, I think, calling out for her. She sounded scared; I'm not sure if she was killed or if she had an accident. We should take her to St. Mungo's to get checked and see if they have heard of any couple who may have been killed."

Narcissa nodded, looking towards the playroom, collected herself, and then went to fetch the children. Hermione and Draco seemed to take the odd turn of events in stride as they made their way to St. Mungo's; where the healers looked Hermione over for injury and after some discreet questioning Lucius found that no deaths, accidental or questionable, had been reported. The healer finished checking her over and came towards them.

"It looks like whatever happened to her parents traumatized her, and she used accidental magic to either get away or remain unharmed. The amnesia might go away, or it might always be there. The brains are a tricky thing. Other than that she seems in perfect health, and we can get started on finding a home for her."

After a quick look at Hermione, Narcissa turned to Lucius. "Dear, she's all alone. She did magic strong enough to protect herself at such a young age. We've been trying so hard to have another child." The last part was whispered, "Nothing has worked."

Lucius, who had been watching Hermione, taking note of her calm and poise throughout the whole examination. His admiration had been raised when he heard of the exceptional use of magic the healer said she must have used and knew as soon as he heard she would need a home that Cissa would demand they take her in. Honestly, he wanted to take her in as well, noble families such as the Malfoys had old fashioned values and the larger the family, the bigger value they had.

"Cissa, you know I can deny you nothing. Healer Callwater, can you do a magical aptitude test on Hermione? Also, there is no need to find her a home; we will be fostering her," he declared.

The healer came back after fifteen minutes with an expression of disbelief all over her face. "Sir, Ma'am, I... um... I have never seen someone so strong magically at the age, ever, and beyond that she seems very clever. I think she would be a great addition to the Malfoy family."

Narcissa and Lucius made their way over to the two children sitting on the bed talking quietly to each other. "Hermione, child, I am very sorry about your parents, but Narcissa and I would like to take you in as a part of our family. Would that be acceptable to you?"

Hermione looked up at the two, the beautiful angel who was kind and warm, and the man who kept his word and helped her find answers. She looked at Draco, kind to her and nice to talk to, and then back at the elder Malfoys. "I would like that, please."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Since Hermione didn't know her birthday and the healers told the Malfoy's she was four, when they adopted her they put her birthday down as June 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **, the day they found her and assumed the year 1980 since Draco was the same age and born that year.**_

"Mione, what are you doing in here? Mum's been looking for you. She says your hair will take hours to tame into submission." Draco drawled while tugging at a loose curl lightly.

He had heard his mum was on the hunt for his new sister and knew he would find Hermione curled up in here; the library had quickly become her favorite room, where she loved sticking her nose in a book even though she couldn't read very well. He looked down fondly at his little sister and thanked Salazar again that his parents got him a sibling so he wouldn't be so lonely anymore.

"Draco…" she looked up and bit her bottom lip. "I don't want to disappoint Father and Mother. What if I mess up at the ball?"

"Mione, you are going to be perfect. You and mother have been working on this presentation for months. Plus it's your birthday ball, and you can meet my friends." He comforts her.

After a year, his parents were finally going to introduce the newest Malfoy to society. He was still in awe by the flurry of activity going into making the Manor up to his mother's standards for a ball and even more by the cake he had saw before the elves shoved him out of the kitchen. He holds out his left hand for his sister and they walk towards their parents wing and mother's suite.

"Hermione! There you are dearling. I was looking for you; we need to start getting you ready. Draco, dear, thank you and go off and get ready yourself. I think the Notts will be arriving first." Narcissa dismissed Draco and rounded on Hermione.

She pulled her onto the chair and started fussing with her still riotous curls. "Hermione, please stop worrying your lip. You will do fine." The girl didn't look too convinced but let go of her lip. "I am so happy I finally get to do this!" Narcissa exclaimed.

At Hermione's questioning glance she explained, "As much as I love Draco, daughters are so much more fun and willing to get ready for parties and balls. Also, they look better in a dress." She winks conspiratorially, and the two let out little giggles.

After Narcissa finishes getting her daughter (she will never tire of hearing or saying that), ready she quickly gets herself into her new dark green robes, matching Hermione's dress and the two head out looking for Lucius and Draco. They find Lucius straightening Draco's bowtie as Draco stands as straight as he can. "Draco, dear, come with me to greet the guests. Your father will be escorting Hermione in for her introduction." Narcissa takes Draco's hand, and they go into the ballroom and make their rounds greeting guest, Draco dutifully remembering all of his mother's lessons to her great pleasure .

Back in the anteroom, Lucius looks down at his new daughter with a small smile.

"You look beautiful, dear Hermione."

She looks up at her father with pride and beams. "Thank you, Father. You look very smart." She looks down quickly and then up at him under her lashes and shyly adds, "I will make you proud, Father. I swear I will show I am worthy of the Malfoy name."

"Hermione, you are worthy," he responds. "We will show everyone that you are a Malfoy, and you will be worthier than all of them. Malfoys are the best and you, dear, are the best. Show them all." Hermione, who had felt dawning apprehension as the day slipped, further along, smiled and stood up straighter as his praise.

They both hear their introduction and walk into the ballroom, all eyes on the new and mysterious Malfoy addition.

Hermione holds her head high under the scrutiny like her mother taught her, a graceful smile on her lips but fierceness in her eyes. She had on a white ball gown with lace cap sleeves and bodice with a green silk belt and full tulle skirt that fell to the floor. Her hair was tamed into a loosely held up-do with a matching lace bow and two curling tendrils framing her face. Narcissa said she should look innocent but royal and untouchable. Well as much as a child could; she heard the guest murmuring and nodding their heads in approval aimed towards Narcissa and Lucius.

She couldn't believe how much the ballroom had changed in one day;. it looked bigger than normal (which was no small feat), but instead of the four grand chandeliers there were soft sheer drapes interwoven with silver lights that started in the middle of the domed ceiling and that swept down to the crown moulding and down the walls to the floor. It seem to shimmered like a thousand stars and reflected on peach stock, woven in a circle hanging in the center of the dome. Each table had a centerpiece of lilies, cinquefoil, and angraecum orchids interwoven in looming vases that reflected and the best goblin-wrought silverware, creating a pattern of lights on every table.

The ball started with her introduction and first dance with her father, and then her brother before her guest were allowed to dance to the orchestra. After the guests began dancing Hermione walked over to her parents to start the introductions.

When she reached Narcissa and Lucius, she gave them a soft smile and turned to greet the first of many. She met Thoren and Dahlia Nott, Mr. and Mrs. Avery, the Goyles, Crabbes, Greengrasses, Parkinsons, Zabinis, Mr. McNair, Mr. Mulicber and then Minister Fudge. She had to contain the laughter that threatened to spill out at the man's horrid green bowler. She was then introduced to the rest of the Sacred Twenty-Eight families and turned out to be charming to everyone, if the proud smiles Narcissa kept shooting her were any indication. After she had greeted all the guest and thanked them for coming, she was finally allowed to run off and find Draco.

She found him with a group of other children their age and became nervous again. Draco saw her and pulled her close and began the introductions, "Hermione, this is Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, and Blaise Zabini. And this is my sister Hermione Malfoy."

She greeted them all and made sure to be respectful but not subservient especially to the girls, as she was taught.

"So you're an orphan and got the Malfoys to feel sorry for you, right?" sneered Pansy.

Hermione turned to her and just looked at her until the girl became uncomfortable. She had straight brown hair, light blue eyes and a nose that kind of looked like a pug; she thought a bit unkindly.

"The Malfoys are my parents," Hermione said as if she were correcting a wrong answer.

She kept her voice calm and steady but enough steel in it to get her point across.

"Oh forget her, she's just mad she didn't get a ball for her fifth birthday. I love your dress; the green looks good on you." Daphne said kindly. Hermione smiled in thanks at her, and they started chatting away about the pretty decorations.

"So Draco, is this why you haven't come over? Because you got a new sister?" Theo asks. "Blaise and I said you probably crashed your new broom and were punished from your father."

"No, unlike you Theo, I did not crash my broom." He laughed a bit. "Yeah Father and Mother got me a new sister like I asked."

"You prat!" Hermione interjected, slapping Draco's shoulder lightly. "Mother and Father did not go out and pick me up like a new puppy!"

"Practically," he teased. Blaise and Theo looked on, a little jealously, at the siblings interacting. One of the things that the three had in common were being only children and the loneliness that sometimes came with it. "Don't worry, though, now you're a Malfoy, and when we get to Hogwarts, all of us will stick together."

They were soon called to their tables for dinner, and each went off to their parents. Hermione and Draco went to the high table where Narcissa and Lucius were seated regally. Once everyone had gotten seated Lucius rose and looked around at their guests.

"Thank you for joining us for the societal introduction and birthday celebration of the newest member of the Malfoy family, Hermione. Protecting the youth of our society is the oldest and strongest of values of our great culture. Traditions and values we must continuously uphold lest we fall like the reigns of Romans and Greeks. To honor, loyalty, traditions and above all family!"

Everyone had been nodding along and raised their glasses at the toast. After a delicious meal, they had cake, and the dancing began again. Hermione and Draco went back to their friends. After a rocky start, Pansy and she ended up getting on well, and Daphne was beyond sweet. When she began talking about all the books she was starting to read, their eyes glassed over. Luckily the boys came over discussing some hijinks they pulled on a fussy old lady and the group talked and laughed all night.

* * *

 _ **I totally think Narcissa would use flowers to convey a message to everyone so I chose specific ones:**_  
 _ **White Angraecum Orchid represent royalty**_  
 _ **White Cinguefoil represents mothers affection/ belove daughter**_  
 _ **White Lilies represent purity and sweetness**_  
 _ **Peach Stock represents bonds of affection (closest I could find to family)**_


End file.
